Alone
by valagator
Summary: He's been here all his life. Wandering the city, trying not to cause mass destruction. He doesn't know if anyone else out there is like him, but he doesn't want to take any chances. Uncontrollable powers, no family, no one. He is truly alone. That is, until he saves the life of a certain blue eyed redhead... (Bruiseshipping. AU. No hate.) Updated every 2 weeks
1. A meeting

Hey guys! I came up with this idea randomly, and I couldn't resist writing it. I really hope you like this story as much as you like Embers (my other story. If you haven't read it, I suggest it, though it has zero connection to this story.) My goal is to make this even better than Embers. This is a way more original plot. Embers was just a scenario kind of thing, but this is full on original, and I'm excited. I already have the whole thing planned out! So, without further adou... I don't exactly know what adou means, but we will have no further of it!

Anyway, I present,

Alone

* * *

Cold. I'm always cold. Doesn't matter the actual temperature, if I'm not physically cold, I'm mentally cold, if that makes any sense. I kick the rocks at my feet as I sit on this rusty swing in one of the many abandoned playgrounds scattered around Ninjago City.

The steady creak of the old hinges is oddly calming, and if I didn't have that rhythmic sound, I'd probably be completely insane by now.

I clench my fist, and small spires of rock erupt from the ground. I release the tension, and the rock sinks back down. I sigh. I don't know why I'm like this. I have gotten possibly every bad thing that could happen to me.

Dead family: check

No home: check

Unexplainable, uncontrollable power that could possibly destroy the whole city: check checkitty check

Most people would be thrilled to be able to do what I can do.  
 _'Oh, so what if you can't control it? It's still so cool!'_ You say. Well...

You're half right.

Oh, let me fully introduce myself. My name is Cole Brookstone. I'm 17 years old. Welcome to my life.

The skies are gray, a welcome relief from what has been a blazing summer week. It was one of those times where I'm mentally cold. I've never quite been in sync with the world. Before I lost everything, all the kids at school would call me emo. I mean, if they knew why I never played their games, or made friends, they probably would have avoided me too.

When my parents died in the flood, my sister took everything. She took care of me, until she discovered my powers. Then she was too scared to come near me, so she left me a couple hundreds, took all of her stuff and left me, a then 14 year old boy, in an empty house, with $400.00 to live on. The landlord kicked me out when no rent was payed, and I ended up here, at an old playground with a homemade tent/house and about $50.00 I've gotten from pick pocketing. I can't risk getting a job... I might hurt somebody.

But hey, at least I have my thoughts. Because those are always filled with sunshine and rainbows.

I get off the swing, brushing off my torn black jeans and walking over to my little home. It's not much, but I make do. It's waterproof, and I have most of the essentials. A sleeping bag, toothbrush, a small cooler filled with old plastic bottles that I filled with tap water, some bags of chips and whatever else I could find, and my one most precious item.

I pick up the worn sketchbook, the uneven pages running over my dirty fingers, and half smile. My drawing pencils are tucked away in a case under the crate I keep my books in, so that no one will touch them. Maybe my old phone should be my most prized possession; it was a gift from my parents when I turned 12, and I have a bag of SIM cards just in case. But anyway, it's not.

My sketches are my escape. I sketch what I could have done if I was normal. I've drawn myself and a friend at the movies, and me playing video games with my sister, and my whole family eating dinner, frozen in a laughing position. Sometimes I like to think of jokes that would make them laugh that hard.

I put down the sketch pad, and lie down on my sleeping bag. The dull pitter patter of rain on my tarp roof starts becoming louder, alerting me to an upcoming downpour. I don't have to worry about floods, but I do have to worry about potential leaks. I've had my share.

Thunder rumbles in the distance. I shut my weary eyes, just wanting the day to end, when I hear a scream. I sit bolt upright, my head almost touching the tarp protecting my meager belongings. I hear the same scream, confirming my suspicion: someone's in danger.

I crawl out of my tent, and stand up, the raindrops sticking to my eyelashes, and soaking my hair. I hear the scream a third time, and bolt off in the direction that it came from.

There's a chance I could do more harm than good if I go out there. I could instantly kill whoever is in distress by accident... It's happened before.

I run out of the broken gate, and down the street, following my gut on where to go. The screams have stopped, and I worry that I'm too late. I slow to a jog, and am about to run past an alley between two ancient brick buildings, when I hear some scuffling. I stop at the corner, and peer around it, and what I see scares me to death.

A large man is holding what may be a gun up to a teenage boy's stomach; he looks to be about my age. The man has long, greasy brown hair that nearly reaches his shoulder, and overly tanned skin, covered with tattoos and scars. He has a delighted smile on his face; he knows the boy is no match for him. The boy, from what I can see, is pale, and has brown-red shaggy but still up kept hair. He has a swimmer's build; tall and lanky with tight muscles.

This scene makes me angry.

"Hey!" I shout into the alley. The man turns and looks at me.

"Just walk away. I'm just having some fun with my friend here, aren't I?" He says, turning to the teen to confirm his statement. The boy nods his head, but his eyes are screaming for me to help.

"I'm not an idiot." I say, my anger rising.

"You seem to be, since you're still here. Don't act all tough. You're just a weak little kid. Leave the adult to his work." The man says, cocking the gun against the boy's stomach. He whimpers in fear.

"Did... You just call me... weak?" I say, struggling to control my temper. I can feel the ground starting to shake beneath me, and dirt particles rising around my feet. I clench my fists, and grit my teeth, trying to keep myself in check.

"Yeah kid, I did. Now get outta here, before I pull this gun on you." He says.

"Please..." The boy says.

"Shut up!" He yells "why are you still here?" He exclaims, turning to me. That's it.

A piece of rock dislodges itself from the ground, glowing a bright yellowish-green in the cracks, and I lead it with my hand. I throw it into the man's chest, and he flies back, releasing the boy in surprise. I stomp my foot onto the dirty asphalt, creating a tremor that goes straight to the man, and splitting the ground beneath him, causing him to fall into it, bloody.

"Do you still think I'm weak?" I say, my voice deep and full of hatred. Hatred at this man for underestimating my skill, and my power.

I raise the rock over his head, ready to end him... But then I realize... I would be like him if I killed him.

I put the rock down, my power diminishing with my anger. I don't control the power spikes, but when they come, they come hard. I suddenly feel exhausted, like the power I used was all of my energy.

I walk over to the boy who is sitting on the ground. He shuffles away from me, and I back off. I'm used to that reaction from my old town.

"Are... you okay?" I ask him. He nods.

"Could be worse... I could be him." He says, trying to lighten the mood. I turn to the crater I made, and see the mangled form of the man who was going to kill this boy. His chest is slightly rising and falling, telling me that he's still alive. As long as he's alive, I don't care. I turn my attention back to the boy, who is struggling to his feet, leaning on the wall.

"What happened?" I ask him, still keeping my distance, not wanting to hurt him.

"I was walking back home and this guy pulled me into the alley. Oh... my name's Jay by the way." He says, reaching out his hand for me to shake. I just back away further, falling into the shadow of the building. The rain is pouring down, soaking my raven locks, my bangs falling into my eyes. I brush them away.

"Thank you, so much." Jay says, his reddish hair matting to his lightly freckled face. I meet his eyes, and my breath is instantly gone.

His eyes are electric blue, bright sapphires. They glow in the light that seeps into the alley from the street. They are coursing with energy and electricity.

"N-No problem." I stutter, my confidence gone. I back out of the alley, spires rising subconsciously around my feet. I have to get out of here before I hurt him.

I turn and run, out of the alley and down the sidewalk to the park, my worn sneakers slapping the pavement with the rain.

"Wait! I didn't get your name!" I hear Jay yell. I slow to a jog, and turn around to see him standing on the edge of the alley. I hesitate before replying.

"Cole." I yell, and turn to run back to whatever my home is, with those eyes haunting me all the way back, and rocks rising in my wake.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! PEACE AND PIZZA MY LITTLE ALLIGATORS!


	2. Something's going on

Early chapter!

* * *

As I'm walking the rest of the way back to my apartment, I take the time to play through exactly what just happened.

When that giant rock came out of the ground and hit my captor, I dropped to the ground in complete and utter shock. How could he... Cole... do that?

I walk to the door of my building, walk past the front desk, and press the button on the elevator. When the doors open, I step inside and hit the button for floor 23.

I remember so clearly how the cracks were lit up that bright yellowy green, and his eyes glowed neon. It was terrifying... but it was beautiful.

The elevator dings and the metal doors slide open with a slight creak from the old cables. I step out, and make my way down the hall and to my apartment, number 6. I take out my key with shaking hands, insert it into the lock, open the door, and quickly close it behind me.

"Hello Jay!" I hear a happy voice say. I smile, and take off my soaking jacket and hang it on the peg beside the door.

"Sup Zane." I say to my white-clad roommate. He smiles as he walks into the entryway, mixing bowl in hand. I wipe my wet hair out of my eyes, and take off my soaked shirt, throwing it onto the washing machine in the room next to the front door.

"Whatcha makin there, frosty?" Zane tries to hide his smile. It's a little joke between us. His favorite winter movie is "Frosty the Snowman", so eventually our friends and I started calling him 'Frosty', which I think he secretly likes.

"Noodles with shrimp and white sauce." He says, bumping me with his shoulder and walking back into the kitchen. He puts the bowl on the counter as I sit at our small table. He stirs the pot on the stove, and leans his back against the counter, crossing his arms.

"Did something happen to you?" He asks, a smile on his face but his icy blue eyes serious. I sigh, and scratch the back of my neck.

"Yeah, actually. It was insane. You'd never believe it..." I say, looking at the neat bowl of fruit in front of me. It's been a while since I had an apple...

"How do you know that unless you tell me?" He questions. That's fair.

"Okay. So..." I don't know where to begin... "I was walking back from the bus stop after helping my dad fix that car. I was walking down the sidewalk about a mile from here, and some thug pulled me into an alley and pulled a gun on me." Zane's eyes widen with shock.

"He didn't..." He starts, but I cut him off.

"No, no. I'm as healthy as Deadpool."

"But Deadpool had can-" He starts.

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?" I joke, and he grins. He is always so literal. He smiles and nods.

"Anyway, he pulled the gun on me, and naturally, I screamed. He told me to shut up, so I did. He asked for my money, but I didn't have my wallet on me, since I left it at my parent's house. Then..." This is where it got interesting. "then this... guy came. Started telling the thug to let me go. Of course the thug didn't and... well, okay. The guy... Cole. He had black hair, just covering his ears. Olive skin, pale. And... AMAZING green eyes." I exclaim. "I mean, I've never seen eyes quite like that before. He clenched his fist, and a big piece of rock came up out of he ground, the cracks glowing green. Cole threw it at my captor, and he let go and was thrown back. Cole kept his distance from me after it was over... as though he was afraid he'd hurt me." I say. Zane has gone back to stirring his pit, but I know he's still listening. "I-I thanked him, and told him my name. Then he ran. I got him to tell me his name, but that's all I had gotten." I finish. Telling someone about it hasn't helped my confusion.

"Wow... If you were anyone else, I wouldn't believe you." Zane says.

"Yeah... if Kai told you that story I'm sure you wouldn't." I joke. Kai is possibly the most dramatic person in the world, but we love him anyway. He's been our friend for as long as I can remember.

"Lloyd would let me know if Kai was lying. He always knows what's up with that hothead." Zane laughs, draining the water from the pot into the sink, and pouring the noodles into bowls, putting the shrimp and sauce on top as my mouth waters.

Lloyd is Kai's boyfriend. Kai saved Lloyd from his abusive father, and they've been inseparable ever since. They aren't officially "dating", but they may as well be.

"But seriously, Jay." Zane exclaims, putting the bowl in front of me, grabbing my blue hoodie from the couch and throwing it into my face. I pull it on over my naked torso. I don't bother to zip it up. "That's really insane. I mean, he controlled the rock?" He questions. I nod fast, shoving the noodles into my mouth.

"I'm tellin ya." I say, my mouth full of delicious noodle goodness. "Something's going on back there." I say, and swallow. "And I'm gonna find out what it is."

"Good luck with that." Zane says, trying to keep sauce off of his white t shirt.

"I swear, on my mother-son skating trophy, that I, Jay Walker, will find you once again, Cole, or... dirt clod. Yeah, that's a good nickname for him." I say, standing up and doing a boyscout solute. Zane just laughs.

"You shouldn't swear on that trophy, Jay. It's the most expensive thing you own." He chuckles, and I make a fake upset face.

"You're just salty that you didn't ever win one." I say, childishly sticking out my tongue and crossing my arms.

"Yeah, sure." He says, clearing his place. He eats so fast. "I'm going to watch some tv. Wanna join me?" He asks.

"Sure, as long as we aren't watching "Frosty the Snowman." I smirk. He blushes.

"Can't. It's summer." He says, walking over to the couch and turning on the tv. I smile.

I have to find Cole though.

I think back to when he ran off; what direction he went in.

I smirk.

I think I know just where you are.

* * *

Hope you liked! I decided I didn't want Zane to be too out of touch with humanity. He's a human in this story, after all! PEACE AND PIZZA MY LITTLE ALLIGATORS!


	3. Him

Alone CH.3

I take deep breaths, my eyes screwed shut as the rain pours around me. I bury my hands in my hair. What was I thinking? Jumping in and saving that guy...

"Jay..." I whisper his name, and his image comes to mind. That hair... his freckles... Those eyes...

I shake my head to rid myself of the vivid pictures, and return to my original thought as I sit on the swings in the pouring rain. Pebbles are jumping around on the dirt, affected by my stress.

I just revealed my powers to someone I don't even know. What if he tells the police? What if he goes to the news?

My heart momentarily stops

What if he tries to find me?

I shiver despite the heat of my emotion, and my nose starts to run. I wipe the moisture off my face, and try to clear my mind. I draw calmness and serenity from the earth, and my heart begins to slow. I get the sense to stand up and crawl back inside my tent, and curl up on my sleeping bag.

I wish I could be normal... that I didn't have to hide. Nothing is worse than being alone...

I sigh, and open my eyes. Thinking never does me any good. I pull off my soaking clothes and put on some dry ones; a plain grey t shirt and black fabric shorts, and sit cris-crossed on the ground.

I subconsciously reach in my crate and grab my sketchbook and pencils, and before I know it, I'm drawing. The best stress reliever I could ever have.

I flip on my lantern as the world grows hazy with night, and the rain softly dances on the roof. The calm sound of cicadas fills my ears, and the natural music compels me to continue. Soon a soft sketch fills the page, light lines converging to tell a story that no one has heard and is being written as time goes on. My tongue peeks out of the corner of my mouth as I concentrate, and my humidity-frizzed black hair falls into my eyes.

Soon enough all thoughts are gone as an elaborate picture paints itself on the paper.

I lift my pencil, the side of my hand darkened from graphite. I stare at my creation in awe. It's him. It's Jay.

I bring my hand back and softly touch the black lines. How could I possibly have remembered... it's uncanny. It looks EXACTLY like him. The shape of his eyes, the curves of his lips... even the preppy yet rebellious flop of his hair. I only saw him one time. How could I depict him so perfectly?

I put my pencils carefully back into their case, and put the case back into its spot in the crate. I stare at the drawing. A smile finds its way into my face. How could someone that I only knew for 5 minutes have left such an impression on me?

I close the book carefully and put it back, and turn off the light. I lay back an stare at the ceiling for a little longer, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

MAJOR APOLIGIES! School has been hectic, I'n sorry for the lack of updates. And also sorry for the short chapter. PEACE AND PIZZA MY LITTLE ALLIGATORS!


	4. I know where you are

Alone CH. 4

 _'If I were a mysterious boy with superpowers, where would I be hiding?...'_ I think to myself as I sit hunched over the kitchen table, looking at a map of the city. I delicately trace the lines of streets with my pale finger, trying to think.

 _'It all happened in the shady part of town...'_ I move my finger to what I believe to be the alley I was attacked (and saved) in.

"So he must be somewhere near." I whisper, biting my lip in concentration.

"Still looking for that boy?" Zane asks as he walks casually into the kitchen with his empty coffee cup. I lean back in my chair, and rub my tired eyes.

"Yeah..." I say. Zane walks over, and looks at the map over my shoulder.

"Well, you said he looked as if he could be homeless, right?" Zane asks. I nod slowly, my head lulling. I've stayed up all night looking for the place where Cole could be. There's something different about him... besides the obvious, I mean. I want to know what's happening, and if I can help him. "Well, if I were homeless, I would probably find somewhere quiet and safe to stay..." He trails off, his eyes scanning the map. He smiles, and points to a spot. "Like there."

I move his finger off the point which is marked as "Brookstone Memorial Playground" he couldn't be...

"Do you think..." I ask him, looking into his icy eyes. He leans back against the counter, pouring some more coffee into his cup.

"I mean, it's worth a shot." He says, before taking a sip. I grin wildly as I run to my room, pull a brush through my hair and change shirts. I grab my keys, and am out the door before Zane has even finished his coffee.

I jog through the streets, my energy too high to wait for a bus to come. I want to know if Zane was right.

I push my way through the filled sidewalks, and jump wire fences as shortcuts. It's been too long since I had a good old fashioned adventure.

The smile doesn't leave my face as I run across town, ignoring the started of my fellow citizens. By the time I reach my destination, I'm reasonably winded, but my enthusiasm knows no bounds.

I cautiously make my way to the rusted fence, and peer in. The playground looks relatively normal; your classic slide and swing structure, until you notice the blue tarp strung up under the slide, and the tent put up underneath it.

My breath hitches in my throat as I see movement inside. I jump behind a bush (original, I know) to watch and see if it's really Cole.

I know I'm being a high-key stalker, but I could care less about that. Cole is a mystery that hasn't left my mind since I met him. His haunting green eyes are always there, staring me in the face.

I audibly sigh as I brush some auburn hair out of my face. Just something about him...

I'm pulled from my thoughts by the sound of a tent zipper. I crouch behind the bush even more to be sure I won't be seen. And then there he is.

My eyes widen in wonder at the shirtless form of Cole, stretching in the morning sun. His black hair is messy, but in an intentional sort of way. I smile in spite of myself. He turns toward my hiding spot, an narrows his eyes. I have to will myself not to move until he looks away.

Cole walks to the swing set and sits down, with what looks like a book in his hands. His tanned chest seems to glisten in the heat now starting to become noticeable in the summer air.

He takes out what I guess to be be a pencil, and starts writing-or drawing- I can't really tell.

I become mesmerized by the calming movement of his hand on the paper, and almost forget that I'm supposed to be paying attention to... well him.

After a few more minutes, he sets the book on the swing beside him, and stands up, flexing his fingers.

"What would they think of me now..." He whispers, barely audible. He closes a fist and a crack appears in the dirt. "Thinking about someone you'll never see again." He says.

My heart nearly stops. He couldn't be... talking about me.

He grins in almost a sadistic way.

"What are you doing to me, world. Why do you have to be so..." He releases the tension from his hand. "cruel." He walks over to a tree and sits under it, seemingly deep in thought. Until he starts singing. His voice is gentle and relaxing... beautiful. I find myself moved by his song.

 _"When you try your best but you don't succeed..._

 _WWhen you get what you want, but not what you need..._

 _When you feel so tired but you can't sleep..._

 _Stuck in reverse..._

 _And the tears come streaming down your face..._

 _When you lose something, you can't replace..._

 _When you love someone.."_ His voice cracks, and I can see that he's crying. _"a-and it_ _goes to waste..._

 _could it be worse..."_ He stops, and just cries, his whole body shuddering with sobs. I can't handle it...

I stand up and March though the rusted gate, and sit next to him. He doesn't seem to notice.

"Yeah... it could." I say, quietly. That gets his attention. He stands up and steps away from me, a look of fear in his crystalline emerald eyes.

"H-how did you find me?" He asks, his voice panicky.

"I-I just looked for you." I say, confused. Did he not WANT to be found?

"You need to go." He says, urging me out with his voice, but not making any move to get me out by force. He just backs away... but I walk towards him.

"Why? I just want to help you... to know what's going on!" I tell him. He shakes his head.

"No... I'll just hurt you. I-I can't hurt you, Jay." My eyes widen. He remembers my name?

"Well, Cole." I smirk as his eyes widen. "I won't take no for an answer." I take a big step toward him, and take one of his hands before he can back away. They're right and calloused, but still warm and comforting. He wrenches it away.

"But you have to. How do you not see that I'm a monster!" He yells, "a freak..." He says, more quietly. " you saw what I did to that guy. Why are you so determined to know me? Determined enough to go looking for me?" He asks, his eyes meeting mine.

"Because nobody deserves to be alone." I say, a soft smile on my face. He just turns and walks away.

"Except for me."

* * *

I'M SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES! I had this story all planned out, and was so hyped for it, and then I got distracted and lost the will to write it. But since I just pre wrote five two thousand word chapter for my new Harry Potter story, I thought it was only fair to write at least one for this story. P.S. IF YOU LIKE HARRY POTTER GO READ 'The Fire, the Bitch, and the Broomstick' IT'S LIT! Okay, ily Mai bois!

-V


	5. Let me help you

"Cole, listen-"

"No! I-I don't know how you found me-" I take the time to push my hand through my tangled black hair. "but you shouldn't have come."

I don't know how Jay found me, but if he located me, then so could someone else. He looks just the same as he did the day before... just as he does in the drawing in my sketch book.

His blue eyes challenge me to defy him again. If he's afraid of me, he's doing a damn good job of hiding it.

"Cole, I've only met you once-" I start to walk away, but he follows me. "but you saved my life. I can't get you out of my head!" I start jogging away desperately. "why do you hide! You're so strong! You could do so much!" I try to move faster, but he grabs my wrist, and holds it in a death grip. "Come stay we me and my room mate, please. It's the least I can do to repay you-" He pulls me back, turns me to face him, pulls us so we're face to face.

My breath catches in my throat as I feel his warm breath bush over my lips.

His sweet breath.

His wavy hair..f

His tall, thin body...

 _'No. No. This is a stranger that you met YESTERDAY, Cole! You're just starved for human interaction_ -'

And yet I don't pull away from him. He's like a fucking magnet. And not one of those cheap dollar store magnets, I mean a REAL, fifth-grade science class level magnet.

"I could hurt you." I whisper to him, but his grip doesn't falter. "You know nothing about me. I could be a fucking serial killer-"

"I know you're not a serial killer." Jay interrupts, speaking just as quietly as I. "But I couldn't get you out of my head all day yesterday or all night. There're something about you..." He says.

I find myself getting drawn in by him, but-

"No. No..." I pull my wrist from his loosened grip, and step back. "I can't hurt anyone else. Just..." I step farther away. "forget you ever met me." I say., before sprinting away, leaving my things.

He'll have to go home eventually, and I doubt he'll come back.

I look at the ground as I run, willing it with all my power not to crack or form spires from my stress.

I run for a good three blocks before stopping in a small alley next to a shady apartment building.

As I sit, trying to catch my breath, I review the thoughts racing through my head.

The guy I saved from murder now knows about my powers, knows where I live, and wants to help me. Great.

 _'But he also said he couldn't stop thinking about you. And that he wanted to help-' I think to myself subconsciously_.

Then I start to wonder.

' _Would it be so bad to let someone in?'_

Yes. Yes it would.

 _'But Jay does something to you that no one has ever done-'_

All the more dangerous for him. It just makes my powers more uncontrollable-

"And I'm just having an argument in my head, in an alley." I say to myself, laughing hysterically. "Maybe there was some LSD in that food I ate-" I continue, my laughter turning to tears.

Then, it stops.

I stand up.

I take a deep breath.

"I'm going to trust him." I say to myself, before walking back to the park.

So, a little recap. I ran, I argued with myself, I cried, and now I'm running back. Pretty much the average teenage experience.

' _He may not even be there'_ I think to myself. But, lo and behold, as I round the corner, there he is. The little asshole in blue who had to take over and break down my wall. He's like the Mexican to my Great Wall of Trump.

I walk through the gates of the playground, already regretting my decision. Jay looks up from the swing, a smile spreading over his sculpted features.

I still keep my distance, but I can't help but let him get a little closer than normal.

"So... You thought about it?" He asks, hopefully. I crack a smile against my will.

"Uh... yeah." He smiles brightly. "Just... please kick me out or anything if I become an incovenience... and do whatever it takes to protect yourself from me... oh god this is a bad idea-"

"No, it's not!" He steps forward and takes my hand, like it's the most natural thing in the world. He smiles at me. "C'mon, let's get your stuff."

And with that, against my better judgement I packed up my meager belongings, and went with Jay to his apartment.

A stranger that I barely know,

Yet he knows me better than anyone else.

* * *

How many months has it been? Oh dear god. Uhh... yeah sorry. I've been obsessed with my Harry Potter story... Well, I hope you liked this chapter!


	6. Don't get excited— it's not an update

So it's been about two years...

yikes.

It's safe to say that I don't write for the Ninjago fandom anymore, so for that i'm sorry. I'm especially sorry for anyone who legitimately liked this and was looking foreword to the story of 'Embers' continuing.

I'm going to make it clear that if anyone wants to take over this story, please PM me so we can set something up.

I haven't even used this site since early 2017; I only use my Ao3 ( Azkaabanter) and mainly post Avengers (Stony and IronDad) fics, along with some others. Again, I really want to apologize. If you have any questions regarding my other works, don't be afraid to shoot me a PM to inquire about a take over or continuation. It's safe to say I'd probably say yes :)

anywho, no matter how much time passes, I'll still love every single person who reads my fics. Thank you so much for being a part of my growth as a writer and a person- I couldn't have done it without you!

Sincerely,

Valerie


End file.
